Cars and agents dont mx
by m4d0
Summary: Tony gets hit by a car but why and why doesnt he want anyone to know?
1. Chapter 1

What was he supposed to do, he knew that excuse may not go down at well but that was what he was sticking to. Of course the best result would be for them to have an easy day and no-one notice the limp, or the fact that he couldn't sit up straight without crying out in pain. If Tony was honest from the minute it had happened and he had refused medical help he knew that stopping Gibbs finding out was the number one priority if he wanted to keep on living a peaceful life.

By 7 the following morning Tony was sitting at his desk trying to work on a cold case as the pain in his ribs and stomach seemed to be getting worse. What he didn't know was that one look at him was enough for anyone to know there was something seriously wrong with him, he was white with tinges of green and as Gibbs walked off the elevator he was met with the sight of his senior field agent throwing up into his bin.

'Dinozzo'

'Sorry boss had a heavy night last night, you know how it is pretty girls, cocktail hour cant say no'

' Save it Tony for someone who will believe you, go see Ducky and once there you can tell me who broke your ribs'

Tony knew his boss knew him well, after all it had been 8 years but still to know he had broken ribs with just a look was impressive even by his standards.

Gibbs was worried, he knew there was something wrong with Tony and now he was lying about it, he was in a lot of pain he could see from the lines around his eyes and by the colour he had turned he wouldn't be surprised if there were other injuries. When he turned expecting Tony to be heading for the elevator he realised his senior field agent still hadn't moved.

'Tony I meant now not in half an hour'

Tony sighed hoping Gibbs wouldn't realise he hadn't moved yet because he couldn't, and still he was being watched and knew that getting up would probably end with him passing out again as he had done when he had tried to go to the bathroom already that morning. Tony pushed himself up felt himself begin to sway and Gibbs grabbed him quick before he could hit the deck swearing he lowered him back in his seat and rang down to get Ducky to come look at Tony and then taking another look at his agent he rang for an ambulance eliciting a small protest from Tony though Gibbs noticed it wasn't what he would usually expect.

Ducky was with Tony and Gibbs within a couple of minutes, he took a look at Tony then gave Gibbs a questioning look to which he shrugged his shoulders.

'Tony my dear boy what have you done to yourself?'

' I'm fine Duck just Gibbs getting dramatic because I got up to quick before having my breakfast' Gibs snorted and Ducky raised his eyebrows at that outrageous lie.

' Tony tell us the truth no-one is excepting your lies and trust me it will be a lot easier if you just tell us and I don't punish you till your feeling better.' Gibbs curtly replied

Tony sighed knowing when he was beaten.

' Ok I may have got hit by a car yesterday'

' may have? Dinozzo either you did or you didn't'

Tony just shrugged as Ducky started probing, he quickly determined that Tony had probably got at least 2 broken ribs, but more worrying was the way Tony threw up and then passed out when he pushed on his abdomen. Ducky was worried to have that extreme a reaction definitely indicated that something was going on. As the paramedics got off the lift, Ducky had established that Tony had either a small break or bad sprain to his right ankle as well. More worryingly though was the fact Tony hadn't woken up since he passed out and as both Gibbs and Ducky tried to get some sort of response Tony remained unconscious. Ducky put a hand to Tony's head as he was put on a backboard and it confirmed his fears, he had a fever and Ducky was sure he had internal bleeding.

Gibbs found the ride to Bethesda with Tony was stressful, he remained unconscious throughout the journey and it was obvious that the paramedics were struggling to keep him stable, as they arrived at the hospital the gurney was rushed into the emergency room leaving Gibbs waiting in the hall. Half an hour later, Gibbs with the rest of the team looked up as a harassed looking doctor came hurrying towards them.

' I believe your Tony's next of kin' Gibbs nodded

' He needs to go to surgery now, he has massive internal bleeding he insists he needs to see you first though, we have to hurry we wait much longer and he will be too far gone'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you everyone for your kind reviews, this is my first fanfic and i have been overwhelmed with how nice everyone has been. I hope you enjoy the next installment.**

Gibbs hurried after the doctor, he couldn't understand what could be so important that Tony would deny vital medical care till he got there. Gibbs was not to know, as he and the doctor entered they were met by hurrying people and a lot of noise, one of the nurses yelled to the doctor accompanying Gibbs

'We can't keep him stable he lost consciousness a couple of minutes ago and his breathing has become eratic, he does not seem to be tolerating the anaesthetic any better'

'he had the pneumonic plague a few years ago, the scarring on his lungs and anesthetic is not always a good combination' Gibbs sighed cursing that there were always more complications with Tony.

' Thanks Gibbs we will let you know as soon as we have an update'

Gibbs gave his agent a final look as a tube was being placed down his throat, silently ordering him not to die.

Gibbs wandered back to the waiting room knowing he was in for a long, difficult wait. As he walked into the room something came at him, hugging him tightly. Abby didn't let go a really long time and when she did Gbbs could see just how upset she was, the problem was Gibbs didn't know what to say to her because he wasn't sure that Tony was going to be ok this time and what really worried him was he knew there was a whole lot more going on with his agent than just his hatred of hospitals.

Whilst Gibbs and then team waited for news on Tony doctors were battling every step of the way just to keep Tony alive, there as so much internal bleeding that the surgeons were amazed that he had managed to stay conscious as long as he did. Brad joined the surgical team using his intimate knowledge of Tony's unique medical history to assist the anaesthetist to keep Tony's lungs moving air. Eventually the surgeons got ahead of the bleeding and 6 hours after they started they wheeled Tony into recovery still alive for the time being.

Gibbs was pacing the waiting room like a caged animal when the surgeons came to tell him Tony was out of surgery. The news was not good, whilst Tony was alive he was on a ventilator, he had lost his spleen, had damaged his kidneys and liver and now his lungs were struggling to recover from the anaesthetic. Added to the broken ankle and broken ribs Tony had the biggest list of injuries he had received to date.

Once he was settled into ICU Gibbs allowed Ziva, McGee and Abby visit briefly with Tony first before he and Ducky went in, Ducky quickly looked at his chart and looked very worried whilst Gibbs wearily settled into the chair beside Tony settling in for the long haul.

It was three days before Brad and Tony's other doctors agreed it was safe to reduce the sedatives and let him wake up slowly and it was another day before Tony finally began to wake up. As Tony fought back to consciousness he started to fight the tube down his throat. Gibbs quickly grabbed his hands and reassured him it was ok as slowly Tony focussed on Gibbs blue eyes. The man that Gibbs was looking at was barely recognisable as his senior field agent, he was ghostly white and instead of the usual grin his face had lines of pain.

'Tony, you have to leave the tube alone, I know you hate it but at the moment your lungs are too fragile to cope without it. I promise that as soon as possible I will make them remove it. Brad will be here in a minute and you know he will take it out if he thinks you can make it without it.

As Gibbs was talking he pressed the button for the doctor to come, he knew Tony needed pain meds and fast.

An hour later the tube was removed and Tony was pretending to sleep to avoid the questions he knew Gibbs had but he had forgotten how well his boss really knew him and wasn't fooled.

'Tony, start talking I want answers and I want them now'

The combination of the drugs, pain and fatigue greatly reduced the ability for Tony to fight Gibbs as he responded.

'he didn't mean to'


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, firstly apologies i didnt mean to take so long to add the next chapter seemed to keep running out of time, this is only a short one but will try and add more soon. Thanks for all the support, hope you enjoy.**

Gibbs went to ask Tony more, how did that help now he was even more confused but his senior field agent was sleeping and Gibbs knew he needed that more than anything now. It could wait until morning, now that Tony was being moved out of ICU he was happy that his agent was over the worst of it.

The following morning Tony awoke to find his doctor but no Gibbs.

' When can I go doc?'

Tony's doctor turned in surprise not realising that his patient had woken up yet. 'Not for awhile, your body needs to rest after what you have put it through but we have taken out the catheter though you will have to use a bedpan for now.'

Tony just nodded, he had no intention of staying, he needed to rectify the slip of the tongue he had had the night before, Gibbs couldn't know that his Dad had tried to run him over. It wasn't like he had meant to anyway it was the drugs that Maloney had injected him with that had confused him.

Alex Maloney, now that was someone he thought he would never have to see again. His old partner at Baltimore that had turned bad and shot him during a drugs bust. He had got out of prison and Tony hoped he wouldn't find him but he had. He knew that Gibbs would be mad when he found out that he hadn't told him he was out but he thought it would be ok. Now his dad was Maloneys's hostage and by the looks of him on some pretty bad drugs.

Gibbs walked back to the hospital hoping he was going to get answers out of his senior agent this time. There was more going on than he was prepared to admit to and there was no way Gibbs was going to let him get away with that.

Gibbs walked back into Tony's room but was surprised to find it empty, he saw Brad heading towards him

' Brad, they sent Tony for some more tests?'

'No, why?'

'He's not here'

' Oh no, I know Tony hates hospitals I mean I remember the times he tried to escape when he had the plague, but surely he wouldn't be that stupid he could do serious damage to himself.'

' Damn' was all Gibbs said as he walked back out, why had he left him. He rang Ducky filling him in and getting him to tell the others, McGee was going to try and get a location on him from his phone.

Tony had managed to get a taxi quite easily but the journey was more painful than he thought it would be and on top of that it was really cold out and the thin scrubs he had managed to find did nothing to keep him warm. He noticed the taxi driver kept looking at him worriedly but chose not to say anything instead dropped him off outside an apartment building. Tony knew Gibbs would be looking for him so he needed to quickly get changed and out to where Maloney was holding his father. After struggling with his crutches which were painful to use with broken ribs, Tony entered his apartment passing out before he could even get to the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

As Tony came to he groaned, he hurt so much he didn't even want to think about moving anymore but he had to, his Dad needed him. He may have been a neglect father he forgot about his only child regularly but that didn't mean he deserved to be kidnapped and drugged because of Tony. As Tony struggled to move himself he heard feet pounding towards the door that he knew belonged to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that was the last person Tony wanted to see right now he knew that he would be dragged back to hospital and that would mean even longer before he could find and free his Dad.

Tony managed to push himself up in an attempt to try and hide from Gibbs but as he did so his exhausted body gave up on him and he collapsed landing awkwardly and tearing his stitches.

Gibbs pushed open the door to Tony's apartment noting that it wasn't even closed properly but he didn't have time to think to much as the sight that greeted him was of Tony laying face down with a growing pool of blood and trmors running through his senior field agents body. He quickly turned Tony over and applied pressure to the area where the ripped stitiches had caused the bleeding. As Tony came to and looked up into his bosses face he realised he had been caught and really needed to get away, he struggled against Gibbs trying to escape his hold but the reality was he was already weak before the additional blood loss and he wa no match for Gibbs firm hold.

' Quit it Dinozzo you're in enough trouble already'

' Please boss I can't go back he needs me'

'Who? Dinozzo, trust me no-one needs you in this state'

' He's got my father Gibbs, please I need to get him'

' Tony, whats going on, who did this to you?'

' not sure telling you is a good idea boss think you might kill me'

As Tony was finishing his sentence Brad pushed his way into the apartment and attempted to stop the bleeding noticing that his patient was not only extremely pale but had tremors running through his body. He reached up to confirm his suspicion holding a hand to Tony's head.

' Dammit Tony your running a fever, as if your body didn't have enough to contend with'

Tony didn't seem to be listening to Brad though and looking at Gibbs he let out a sigh knowing he needed Gibbs help and expecting to be yelled at

' Maloneys out boss and he has my father'

Gibbs looked wide eyed as Tony passed out and the EMT's rushed in to take Tony back to Bethesda.

As Tony became aware of things around him he heard Ducky and Gibbs talking quietly in the corner, he was going to go back to sleep but instead he started to cough and both Gibbs and Ducky carefully sat him up until he had finished.

He knew he felt worse than before but he still wanted to go find his father. As he was laid back down he looked questioning at Gibbs not having the breath to verbalise the question.

' McGee and Ziva are trying to find Maloney and your father and I have guards posted outside your door though whether to keep others out or you in is still up for debate, oh and when Brad arrives expect to be yelled at. I haven't got time to yell at you at the moment for your reckless behaviour but if you don't start talking then I may well have to reconsider that.

' Sorry boss thought I could handle it, my old boss rang a couple of weeks ago to let me know Maloney was being released and thought I should be warned so I took a few extra precautions stayed at work a bit more and thought that would be it. Then Dad turned up a couple of days ago really aggressive, and as I walked away he drove at me with the car and didn't stop, whilst I was laying on the ground Maloney came up and said that was just the start and soon Dad would have no control left and walked away laughing'

As Tony finished he started coughing again, each cough pulling at his stitches and alarms started going off, Brad came into the room sliding an oxygen mask over Tony's mouth hoping to increase his oxygen stats. Finally Tony stopped coughing and fell asleep leaving a very worried Gibbs, Ducky and Brad.

' His body is having a hard time fighting this infection on top of everything else Gibbs, I don't know if I can stop it from escalating to pneumonia and if that happens we are in for a really big fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews its so lovely to see them all. I know i have kept you waiting for this and its only short but i will try and add more soon**

Gibbs sighed he knew he needed to find Maloney and Tony's dad fast so Tony would concentrate on getting better but he was also worried about leaving Tony encase he attempted another escape there really was no straightforward answer. Gibb's looked as Ducky and Brad were frowning at Tony's latest x-rays before being distracted by Tony coughing.

Gibbs reached to help Tony sit up aware that Tony was trying not to cough now as each cough pulled at his stitches. Tony hated feeling so helpless he was laying in bed why Maloney could do whatever he wanted to his Dad.

'Boss I need to find dad before its too late,'

Gibbs went to respond but was cut off by Brad.

' Tony there is no way you are going to find anyone in your current state, in fact your not going to be going anywhere anytime soon, I know you want to help find your dad but unless we get this infection under control then that's it for you there is only so much I can do. If you want to help your dad you have to do s your told and fight because your lungs are struggling to cope.'

Tony turned from Brad not wanting to face the truth, he knew he was struggling just to take air in let alone anything else that combined with his previous injuries left him feeling weak

Gibbs wanted to shout at Tony for being so stupid especially as his father seemed to care so little for his onlt sons wealthy, but Gibbs knew Tony he never wanted anyone to put themselves on the line for him and now was no exception. ~Instead of berating his senior field officer he reached over to squeeze his shoulder.

' Tony I will find your Dad and get him back but I need you to concentrate on fighting first. You need to do what Brad and Ducky say so I can leave to help the others, you think you can do that?'

Tony nodded and fell asleep relaxing a little knowing his boss was on the case.

Gibbs after getting Brad and Ducky to agree to ring him if there was any change left the hospital promising to send guards for Tony's room encase anyone attempted to get at Tony, after all there was no telling what lengths Maloney would go to, to ensure Tony suffered for making him go to prison.

Once Gibbs had left Ducky settled down to keep an eye on Tony, whilst Tone should have been to weak to try escaping again Ducky knew he had an ability to surprise his Doctors with the sheer determination he put in to escaping. Ducky was engrossed in his medical journal when Tony's oxygen saturation alarm started going off. He quickly reached to turn up the flow as he saw the panic in his patients eyes. Brad came in and seeing that Ducky had already turned the oxygen up with little impact he got Tony into a sitting position ignoring the gasp of pain from Tony. With Ducky's help he got Tony to cough and when that didn't seem to help he suctioned Tony out realising his patient was too weak to move the thick mucus any further on his own. Once they had finished they carefully laid Tony back down and checked that no other damage had been done before both retreating into the doorway.

'I'm worried Duck, he doesn't seem to be fighting yet I thought he would want to with his father out there'

' I have a theory on that but I hope I'm wrong either way he needs Jethro'

' What he needs is to be put on a ventilator but we both know that he wont agree to that'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy, this was written whilst on a long train journey so hope it works**

Tony woke up slowly realising it was a little bit harder to breath than the last time he woke up and also that he wasn't alone.

'Hey boss, what you doing here? thought you were going to find my Dad' Tony asked in a raspy voice, his throat sore from coughing.

' Tony, I'm here because Ducky rang, he's worried that your not fighting' Gibbs replied holding a straw to Tony's mouth so he could drink.

Tony turned away from Gibbs but before he could protest he broke into a coughing fit, struggling to drag air into his lungs accutly aware that his stitches couldn't take much more of this. Finally it was over and he laid back against the pillows exhausted as Gibbs placed the oxygen mask over his face and holding his chin turned him to look into his eyes

' Tony, you need to listen. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, you dying won't save your Dad from Maloney, If you give up now I will personally kick your arse. I need you to fight you got that? I can't lose you as well'

Tony looked into Gibs eyes and seeing the genuine concern in them nodded, he didn't want anything to happen to his father but he also acknowledge that Gibbs was more of a Dad to him than senior had ever been and he owed it to both of them to come out fighting. As he was coming to this realisation the door opened and Ducky and Brad entered.

Both doctors took in the look of their patient who was clearly struggling with every breath. His leg was propped on a pillow, his arm was wrapped around his middle where he was clearly still sore.

' Tony we need to rethink how we do this' Brad started knowing it was not going to be an easy conversation but still wanting to get his point across and get his patient to agree.

' No vent Brad you know that' Tony responded before Brad could even attempt to broach the subject.

' Tony you can't fight this like you are, each coughing fit is not only exhausting you but also pulling at your stiches, I will make sure you are sedated the whole time'

' Ducky no' Tony managed to rasp out before he was consumed by coughing again, this time he couldn't stop and as he drew his arm away he realised he was bleeding as the world went black.

The decision was taken out of everyones hands in the end, Brad quickly intubated Tony before tending to the stitches that had been ripped out twice in as many days. As Brad checked that the sedation was set high enough Ducky tried to calm down Gibbs.

' Duck you know as well as I do he is going to be as mad as hell about this and will try and pull it out himself'

Ducky sighed 'I know and really in the long term its not the best solution but we have little choice until his other injures heals because as it stands every cough rips at the stitches and generally causes more problems not to mention the constant pain he is in even with the morphine'

Gibbs sighed he knew Ducky was right but it didn't mean he had to like it. He settled into the chair by Tony's bed, he knew that Tony was going to need a lot of watching , the sedatives would make his nightmares that plagued him regularly worse not to mention his repeated attempts to pull out the tube even whilst asleep. He had to trust that his team would find Tony's father. What he didn't realise was that Tony's father wasn't as innocent as Tony thought his need for money had led to the exploitation of his only son.

As predicted even sedated Tony didn't rest well, he moved about restlessly trying to pull at the tube in his mouth even in his sleep. Gibbs found that the worst of the nightmares were kept at bay when he had physical contact, alternating between running his hand through Tony's sweaty hair and holding his hand. Whilst Tony remained sedated Abby also took the time to come and see him lying on the bed next to Tony whilst Gibbs got coffee. Whilst Abby's presence didn't have as calming an impact as 'Gibbs it still managed to do the job.

Whilst Gibbs kept his vigil over Tony, McGee and Ziva got closer to finding Tony's father, 12 hours after To had been sedated they entered the warehouse where Tony had trapped Maloney to find Anthony Dinozzo senior bound and gagged on a chair in the middle. As they cleared the area they found him abandoned and whilst Tony had said he had been drugged he seemed none the worse for wear. Ziva was suspicious when he refused any medical attention instead insisted he just wanted to go home. When told of the situation with his son he seemed slightly surprised and insisted that he needed a good nights sleep before visiting his critically ill son.

Once Anthony Dinozzo senior was deposited at a safe house both McGee and Ziva headed for the hospital eager to seen their team mate. Brad walked into his patients room to find five sleeping people including his patient. He smiled as he went over to check up on Tony aware that he didn't want to wake anyone wandering how they had managed to get the nurses to let them stay. As he listened to Tony's chest realising that he was being watched by a pair of blue eyes.

'Hows he doing Brad?' Gibbs asked quietly not wanting to wake anyone else knowing that Ziva and McGee had gotten there late and not slept for days now.

'Better actually, and his stitches have healed nicely I am going to take out the tube now and start to reduce the sedation so he should wake up later. I hear you found his Dad which I am sure will help him to recover more and relax I hope'

' Thanks Brad'

Tony woke feeling groggy and aware that his throat was really sore but thankfully there was no tube in it. HE smiled as he realised the whole family were their. McGee and Abby were playing a computer game together, Ziva and Ducky seemed ingrossed in a conversation on American history and Gibbs was watching him rasing his eyebrows silently asking him how he was. Tony just nodded waiting to see how long it took for the rest to notice. Predictably Abby was the first with her innate ability to know when Tony was awake and was up and hugging him as the other s realised. Tony looked at Ziva and /McGee with a question in his eyes as Abby settled on the bed beside him.

Ziva was the first to answer ' He is fine, tired but resting just fine in a safe house'

Tony nodded and fell into the first restful sleep he had had since the whole ordeal had begun.

As they days passed /Tony slowly began to improve, though the coughing was still hard to get through he was definitely getting better but still his father hadn't come to see him. At first he thought he wanted to recover but then he realised it must be because he was so angry with what Tony had done that he couldn't face visiting him.

Tony knew that Gibbs constant presence whilst not as necessary as it had been was welcome and also meant that he didn't try to leave to see his father. Finally a week after the tube coming out and much begging and cojoling Brad agreed to discharge him into Gibbs care but he was to have plenty of bed rest, remain warm and not to return to work for until Brad and Ducky were both happy that he had recovered enough.

Gibbs drove Tony home watching his senior field agent feint sleep avoiding the conversation that they both knew was going to coming, not only was Tony upset that his Dad still hadn't visited but also was worried what Maloney's next step would be. It was obvious that senior was left to be found but it was less clear why. McGee and Ziva were working on trying to find him and Gibbs had arranged for Tony to continue to have a guard whilst he stayed with him.

**Ok hopefully will get the next chapter done soon, please keep commenting and i will try and go back and sort out the typos in the other chapters**


End file.
